guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Souls
Overview Summary #Discover the whearabouts of Lady Glaive's crew and free their spirits. #Avenge the crew of the Queen of Fools by destroying Fendi Nin. Obtained from :Crewmember Shandra in Arbor Bay Reward :*7,500 XP :*1,500 Gold Dialogue :"'Master' Following Lady Glaive's defeat during the Second Great Corsair War, we sailed north aboard Glaive's ship, the Queen of Fools, into Orrian waters along the Tarnished Coast. There was a mutiny, and our souls became forfeit in a vicious cycle of betrayal. We need your help to end the cycle. We need revenge! But first we must be freed...." ::Accept: "I shall break the chains that bind you" ::Reject: "Unleash an undead corsair crew on the world? Um... no!" ::When asked about quest: "Our souls are trapped in an unending cycle of betrayal and revenge. Please, you must free us." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Crewmember Shandra: "After the Second Great Corsair War, our captain, Lady Glaive parlayed a deal with the King Zoran of Orr, who was father to King Reza. We were granted amnesty in an underground area known as the Shards of Orr. Seeing this as an opportunity to gain control of our ship, the Queen of Fools, first mate Fendi Nin made another, darker deal with the king's advisor." :Crewmember Shandra: "Those dealings have condemned us all; Fendi's curse seals us within this horrid place. Our souls can only be freed by destroying him." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Crewmember Shandra: "Glaive escaped with her ship, the Queen of Fools, abandoning all who couldn't make it. She sealed us in the underground tunnels. As Fendi's power waned, the deal's darker nature become apparent." :Crewmember Shandra: "It is a vicious cycle that will never end. We fight eternally." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Crewmember Shandra: "Fendi will pay for what he did to Glaive's crew." Reward Dialogue :"This day the sun sets on the soul of a free woman. The tide of our destiny may ebb and flow once again, but for today, you have our gratitude, ." Walkthrough Level 1: There is a locked door near the entrance into Gadd's Encampment that can only be opened by Crewmember Shandra after you receive the Dungeon Key, but Shandra starts over by the Arbor Bay entrance. However, you can start from Gadd's Encampment but this would require you to backtrack to the Arbor Bay entrance, or at least close enough to it that Shandra begins to follow you. This approach is good for those who are bringing builds that won't hold up so well against monsters in Arbor Bay. This would include Smiting Prayers builds that, while able to conquer the undead inside the dungeon, may have trouble fighting the enemies found on the way there. Level 2: Use the Unlit Torch to light all the Flame Braziers in order to progress through the quest. You can find an Unlit Torch in an unlocked chest which appears after you kill the Cursed Brigand at the start. Light all the Flame Braziers you find, but watch for spawns when they are all lit! Kill what spawns to open the portal to the next level. Level 3: The Skeleton Archers around Fendi Nin can be pulled without aggroing him, so clear them out of the way first. When attacking Fendi Nin, the first time you kill him, he will respawn in his soul-form alongside his former crewman. If Soul of Fendi Nin is not killed quickly enough, he returns to corporeal form and the Skeleton Archers respawn. Keep repeating this process until his soul-form is killed. Notes * This mission involves a lot of condition & hex spammers. Blind and Weakness are of particular concern to melee characters, rangers or paragons. *Restore Condition is a useful skill as a monk primary or secondary, as are any other condition removal skills. See Condition removal quick reference for a full listing. *Enemy NPCs are all undead, thus vulnerable to Holy Damage, and also do not leave an exploitable corpse for a Minion Master or other corpse-exploiting skills. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Repeatable quests